


Sandstorm

by Cadoan



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Experimentation, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, First Time, Nomad!V - Freeform, Sexual Inexperience, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cadoan/pseuds/Cadoan
Summary: A different take on the scene in the cabin. Panam is inexperienced, V is not.
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Female V, Panam Palmer/nomad!V
Comments: 10
Kudos: 163
Collections: Femslash February





	Sandstorm

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY wanted to romance Panam, but I couldn't, so I decided to write it for myself!  
> Also, I read that it's femslash february and I really want to get into writing more femslash, so I thought I'd get started for the month with this!

The sandstorm howled outside the small cabin they had taken shelter in after rescuing Saul. The sound was comforting to V in a way nothing else was, and reminded her of the countless nights she had slept in her car whilst on the road with her clan, the sand smattering against the metal and of the car.

Panam frowned and gave a sound of disgust as she put the old bottle of alcohol back on the table.

"Now that packs octane."

She leaned back into the sofa and put her legs up, placing them inbetween V and herself. She looked at V and laughed to herself.

"Funny..." she said without further explanation.

"What is?" V asked, not knowing if she was talking about the haboobs or something else.

"I rarely sleep with a roof overhead, yet this will be the second time with you."

V felt something burning low in her stomach at the words. She stayed quiet as Panam looked briefly into the light of the heater, sensing a continuation coming on. After a moment, Panam looked back at V and continued speaking.

"When you're on the road day into night into day, your butt basically fusing with your seat, you forget what it's like."

The corner of V's mouth quirked upwards in a small smile. She knew all too well what that was like. V always got a strange sense of nostalgia when Panam spoke about the nomad life V had left behind. It seemed so far away right now, so far away from her new life in Night City.

"And?" V said. "You think this is any better?"

Panam gave a small dismissive gesture of her hand.

"No... just different." She looked around the small cabin they were in. The light illuminated her face with a soft warm glow. She was so gorgeous, and V couldn't help the way she wanted to be closer, wanted to touch her, to kiss her.

"Yeah, this would make for a decent little motel, wouldn't it? Little fireplace, booze... Grumpy guy at the reception is the one thing missing." She smiled at V, a mischievious glint in her eye.

V straightened and forced her face to be neutral.

"Have everything you need, ma'am?"

Panam straightened her legs and placed her feet over one of V's thighs, moving to half lie down in the sofa.

"Mmhmm... I couldn't ask for more."

V didn't know what to do with her hands. She held them up awkwardly for a moment before she slowly put them down, resting them on Panam's shin.

"Ma'am, I'm sure you'd be cozier with your shoes off."

Panam gave a surprised little laughter in response.

"After a full day in them? I'd fear a health code violation!" She waved her hands dismissively, but she was still smiling at V. V gently squeezed Panam's shin.

"Nonsense! After a day as full as today, you deserve to kick back."

Panam's smile faltered just the tiniest bit. "I can't promise you the smell is going to be pleasant..."

V shook her head in reponse.

"You forget I was a nomad once as well, Panam. I can assure you I've been through much, _much_ worse."

Panam laughed at that, and V felt little butterflies in her stomach.

"Okay, okay, you've convinced me."

V nodded and moved her hands to start unlacing Panam's boots. She pulled the first one off, and then the other, and then she pulled off Panam's socks. "See! Not bad at all."

Panam waved her hand at V and rolled her eyes. V was sure she could see a light blush spreading across Panam's cheekbones. V moved her hand to gently hold Panam's foot, cupping her heel.

"What about a foot massage, ma'am?"

Panam smile's was back in full force. "This motel has way better service than I expected!" Her voice grew softer. "Remind me to leave a glowing review after my stay is over..."

V took Panam's right foot in both her hands and put her the pads of her thumb in the hollow of Panam's foot. Then, she pushed her thumbs into the muscle.

"Ooooh, my _god_..!"

V almost jumped out of her skin at the suddenness of Panam's very loud, very _sexual_ moan. V looked over at Panam with wide eyes. Panam had closed her eyes and tilted her head backwards. V could feel the heat in her cheeks rising. Panam tilted her head to the side and looked at V.

"Too loud?" She grinned sheepishly, and V felt her heartbeat quicken. She shook her head at Panam and looked down at her hands, still cupped around Panam's foot. She cleared her throat before responding, not really trusting her voice.

"No, no, you're good," V finally managed to croak, and she slapped herself mentally for getting so affected. Panam shifted slightly, and V finally dared to look back up at her. She had a slightly apologetic look on her face. "Sorry, I'm known to get loud in... certain situations."

V's face must have betrayed her, because Panam's eyes went wide and she started blushing furiously as she realised how what she had said could could be interpreted as a sexual innuendo.

"No, that's not what I meant! Not like that! I mean, not that I'm quiet- no, what am I saying- I mean-"

V couldn't help the grin spreading across her face, and Panam snapped her mouth shut. V turned her attention back to giving the massage, and Panam was decidedly more quiet from that point forward. The only sound heard was the sandstorm outside.

It was when V eventually moved onto Panam's other foot that Panam spoke again.

"You're very good with your hands, you know that?"

V looked up at Panam, biting back a comment about how she was good at _other things_ involving her hands as well.

"Thank you," she answered genuinely.

Panam sat up slightly to take her jacket off, dropping it on the floor before settling back down in the soda.

They fell back into a comfortable silence as V did her thing with Panam's other foot. Eventually V was done, and she gave Panam's leg a gentle pat. "There you go ma'am, all done."

Panam pulled her legs back from V's lap, and V suddenly got colder, missing the warmth of another person. Panam yawned and stretched her arms up above her head in a long stretch.

"Thanks, V. Just what the doc ordered."

Panam seemed to mull something over for a moment before she suddenly leaned in close towards V. For a split second it was as if she was going in for a kiss, but then she moved her head and wrapped her arms around V's neck, pulling her in for a hug.

"Thank you V. For having my back." Panam's voice was low, almost a whisper, her breath ghosting the side of V's face.

V could feel her heart beating faster with Panam suddenly being so close. "Anytime, Panam," she answered, trying to keep her voice calm and collected. Panam still hadn't let go of V's neck, and V thought about how a normal, friendly hug between friends would have been over by now. Panam eventually pulled back, but just the slightest bit, just enough to look V in the eyes. V ached with the knowledge of how close Panam's lips were to her own, and how easy it would just be to...

There was something glittering in Panam's eyes, an unspoken question, and V wasn't sure how to even start asking that question. Instead, she did what she did best. She moved her hand down and placed it on V's thigh.

"V, I..."Panam said softly, tilting her head slightly to the side and letting her gaze fall down to V's lips for a short moment. Then she seemed to catch herself, snapping her gaze back up to meet V's eyes. V lifted her other hand and genly placed it on the side of Panam's neck.

"Can I kiss you?"

Panam let out what sounded like a breath of relief, air puffing against V's lips. Then she whispered a barely audible "Yes."

V closed the last little distance between them and pressed her lips against Panam's in a soft kiss. Panam's lips were warm and dry, and she let out a little soft gasp. The kiss was careful and exploring at first, V not wanting to not go too fast for Panam. She lifted her other hand from Panam's thigh and placed it on the other side of her neck. It was eventually Panam who deepened the kiss by seeking V's tongue with her own, and V happily obliged.

The kiss was slow and exploring, but it eventually started to get more heated as Panam grew bolder. She pulled V towards her, coiling her tongue against V’s. They eventually ended up with Panam lying on her back in the sofa with V half on top of her. V moved her hands from Panam’s neck, down to slide down her sides, down to her hips. Panam’s skin was warm against her hands. Eventually, her hands drifted to the clasp at the front of Panam’s trousers. Panam arched her hips upwards, almost involuntarily, and V unclasped the bottom two metal parts, which connected to her belt and the straps going around her thighs. It wasn't until V slipped her hand inside the hem of Panam's trousers, gently brushing over the fabric of her leotard that Panam pulled away from the kiss.

"V, wait-"

V immediately stilled the movement of her hand and looked up back up at Panam's face. Panam was biting down on her lower lip, as if she was trying to stop herself from saying something. V removed her hand from inside Panam's trousers and rested it on her hip instead.

"You okay?"

Panam nodded and let out a long breath.

"Yeah, I just..." She looked off to the side for a moment before she looked back at V, meeting her gaze. "I've never done this with another woman before."

V smiled gently at Panam.

"That's okay." She took ahold of Panam's hand and pressed a kiss into her palm. "I'll teach you."

Panam drew in a shuddering breath and smiled weakly. "Okay." She nodded. "Okay, okay."

V leaned in and pressed a kiss to Panam's lips. Panam kissed her back, and they lost themselves in each other for a while before V eventually broke the kiss. V started pressing kisses to Panam's jaw, down the side of her neck, down over her collarbone. Panam was sighing soft sighs and sounds as V slowly made her way down Panam's body. Once she reached Panam's navel, V sat back on her knees and hooked her fingers into the hem of Panam's trousers, pulling them down. Panam got the hint and lifted her hips, allowing for V to peel them off. Once they were discarded off to the side, V took ahold of one of Panam's legs and lifted it. She pressed open mouthed kisses to the skin on Panam's inner thigh, making her way upwards. She could feel the goosebumps on Panam's skin against her lips.

Then, Panam's hand pushed at V's shoulder.

"V, V... wait, V-"

V let up her kissing and looked up at Panam, whose embarrassment was clear on her face.

"Not with your mouth, I haven't taken a shower in ages..."

V knew she wouldn't mind either the smell or the taste, and had done this many times before, but this wasn't about her. This was about Panam. V nodded and sat up a bit, allowing her to be eye level with Panam.

“Can I use my fingers?”

Panam chewed on her lower lip for a moment before nodding. She let her hand drop down from V's shoulder.

“Yeah, yeah that’s okay,” she said under her breath. V reached down and hooked a finger into the crotch of the leotard, pulling it to the side. She let it sit off to the side and moved two fingers through Panam's pubic hair, trimmed close to her skin, before dipping her fingers between Panam’s folds. Panam drew in a sharp breath, and V could feel how Panam was already very wet. V slid her hand further down, until her index finger and long finger rested right by Panam’s opening. She slowly stroked back and forth around the opening, teasing but never dipping inside.

V swiped the flesh of her thumb over Panam’s clit, and Panam gasped. Her hand flew up to grab at V’s shoulder again, nails digging into her skin.

“That feel good?” V asked softy, swiping her thumb across Panam’s clit again.

“Yes!” Panam choked out, and V smiled.

“Let me make you feel even better...”

She moved her free hand up and pulled down the body, pulling it down so both Panam’s breasts were free. She grabbed one gently before leaning down and licking a broad strip across Panam’s nipple. Panam let out a moan and writhed beneath V, and V continued. V moved her thumb to press firmly against Panam’s clit, starting to rub small circles over it. Then, she sucked Panam’s nipple into her mouth.

“Fuck!”

Panam arched under her and swore loudly. V didn't let up however, instead opting to circle her tongue around the bud in her mouth in a way that matched the movement of her thumb. She could feel Panam's nipple hardening in her mouth, and she lightly scraped her teeth across it.

Panam moaned loudly, and V absentmindedly wondered if the storm would swallow up all the noise. She supposed it didn't really matter. She let go of the nipple in her mouth and moved over to the other, getting rewarded with another obscenity. Panam's hand had appeared at the back of her neck, nails scraping over her short hair. Lust was coursing through her own veins, and she could feel herself getting wet. That wasn't the priority now though - her own pleasure could come later, or at another time.

"Ah, V!"

V had bitten down lightly on Panam's nipple before letting it go, drawing out another moan. She leaned up and claimed Panam's lips in a slanted kiss, and then she slid two fingers inside of Panam.

Panam gasped into the kiss, and V could feel her nails dig into the skin at the back of her neck. Panam was wet and slick around her fingers as she started moving them in and out, still circles around her clit.

"Oh fuck, V, fuck, oh fuck..!"

Panam's voice had taken on a desperate note, the pitch slightly higher, and V was sure she wouldn't be able to last much longer. She moved her other hand to cusp the back Panam's neck, holding her gently but firmly. She pulled both her fingers almost all the way out, but when she slid them inside this time, she had added a third finger. They slid in perfectly, Panam shouted, and then V felt Panam pulsating around her fingers as she came. V gently rubbed her clit through it, only letting up once Panam had relaxed back into the sofa, breathing heavily. She helt her hand perfectly still as Panam blinked a few times, as if blinking herself back to reality. V knew the feeling.

"Shit, V... that was amazing," Panam said, the sincerity in her voice clear. V couldn't help the way the praise made her grin. She gently removed her fingers from inside Panam and leaned down towards Panam, who wound her arms around V's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. It was slow and unrushed, tongues rolling lazily. They eventually broke apart and Panam let her head rest against the armrest. Her face was still flushed pink, her lips were wet with saliva, and the warm light of the heater danced over her skin.

"Is it... is it always like that?"

V smiled at that. "It can be."

Panam looked sincerely impressed by that, and V couldn't help but to laugh. She reached over to the table and grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a swig out of it before offering it to Panam. Panam accepted it with a smile, and then she took a swig as well.  
  


The sound of the sandstorm was still raging outside, and for a moment, only this mattered in the whole universe.


End file.
